


Bandages

by y0w0suke



Series: Vent Fics [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Me? Projecting onto Yosuke? Never, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, Self-Harm relapse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: He was clean. He was clean for months. Yu is going to be disappointed in him, disappointed that his boyfriend couldn't tell him that he started to crave the feeling again.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Vent Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408267
Kudos: 75





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Only wrote this cause I relapsed
> 
> So it's most likely ooc
> 
> Sorry

He's staring down at his wrist and the razor he has. He drops the blade on the floor, covering his mouth to hide a sob as a small _clank_ sound rings throughout the whole bathroom.

He was clean. He was clean for _months_. Yu is going to be disappointed in him, disappointed that his boyfriend couldn't tell him that he started to crave the feeling again.

Yosuke covers his face and slides against the bathroom wall, sobs rocking throughout his body. ' _Pathetic. That's all I am. Why do people even care for me? I'm not worth it, I'm broken, I can't do anything right. I was only ever good during the murders, that was the only time I was useful..'_

He hears the apartment door open, and he panics. He quickly locks the bathroom door shut as he starts to patch up his arms hastily with bandages. _Shit shit shit shit sh_ ** _IT-_ **

"Yosuke?"

Yosuke mumbles a bit, pulling on his hair in frustration, and looks at himself in the mirror. He can't hide the tear stains on his face, nor can he hide the red puffiness in his eyes. "A-almost done Partner..!" He pulls down his sleeves, and unlocks the door.

He can see Yu, clearly exhausted from working. Yosuke slyly wraps his arms around Yu's neck, trying his best to give out a normal smile. "The kids were rough today?" He asks in the sweetest voice he can muster. ' _Please don't_ _notice my eyes-'_ All Yu does is nods, putting his head on the crock of the shorter ones neck. "Mm.."

"I'll make dinner tonight." He manages to say without a shake in his voice. "You go get comfortable and put on some pajamas, 'k?" Yosuke watches his boyfriend stumble into their bedroom, and he finally slouches his back, looking down at his arms. He pinches the bandages, hissing at the small amount of pain. “Fuck..” He pulls his sleeves back down, going to the kitchen.

As Yosuke finishes putting in the curry to stew, he hears ruffling from behind him. “Yosuke.” He freezes as the stern voice, turning around to see the sharp eyes of Yu. “Y..yea?” His eyes glance around, eyes landing on his closed hand. Yu opens his hand, and Yosuke feels his world stop.

In Yu’s hand is a small, bloody razor. Yosuke can feel tears pick back up in his eyes as he looks down to ignore the disappointed eyes. “Hey-”

“I’m sorry.” Yosuke shakes. “I’m sorry, I know I should have told you, but..” He grips his upper arm tightly. “The burning came back, I tried rubber-bands, I tried scratching, I tried _everything_ , Yu..” 

He feels arms wrap around his waist, and he just leans against Yu’s chest. “It hurts sometimes..just to..live.” He laughs softly. “Pathetic, I know, I’m worthless, but..” 

Yu softly puts his hands on Yosuke’s cheeks, wiping the tears away. “...how the hell do you put up with me?” Yosuke questions, holding Yu’s hands. “Yosuke..” Yu takes a deep breath, and continues. “You are not pathetic, you aren’t worthless, you aren’t broken..” Yu kisses the top of his head. “You are worth it, you are beautiful, amazing, smart..and the person I want to spend my whole life with.”

Yosuke says nothing, just staring at the silver eyes. “I..” He tries to talk, but all that comes out are stutters. Yu brings Yosuke’s wrist to his lips, kissing it softly. “Let me help you patch this up more, ok?" He softly asks.

Yosuke just stares blankly at him, before nodding softly. "..ok."

**Author's Note:**

> It ended abruptly 
> 
> I don't know how to ends this
> 
> So uh
> 
> Yea


End file.
